


Bad Day Blues

by orphan_account



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, This is from my Tumblr ok, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You have had a really bad day. Your husband Buck Compton will do anything to cheer you up.





	Bad Day Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend after she had a bad day. This is about the portrayals of the Easy Company men from Band of Brothers, NOT the real men, no disrespect intended to those heroes.

SLAM. The door closed behind you and the noise reverberated through the whole house. You huffed into the foyer, throwing your shoes, purse, and jacket onto the floor with their own little bangs.

“Is that an elephant making all that noise or my wife?” A voice said from the living room.

“Your wife.” You answered, walking past the living room and straight to the bedroom, slamming that door behind you as well. You were so angry and had had such a bad day you couldn’t even bring yourself to say hello to your husband, Buck. You felt a little guilty, he had nothing to do with your bad day and he didn’t deserve you ignoring him, but you knew that if you talked with him, you’d probably lash out at him and he really didn’t deserve that. So you quarantined yourself away from him in the bedroom, flopping onto the bed face-first.

“Fuck!” You yelled into your pillow, just to let out some of your emotions, but it was no use. Today had been an awful day and you were so upset, an awful mix of anger and sadness boiling in your stomach. You hardly even noticed when a few tears slipped out from your eyes and onto the pillow you had your head buried in. Not even a minute had passed before you heard Buck’s loud and large footsteps coming down the hall. The door to the bedroom swung open slowly and he peeked his head in.

“I know you like it when I wear my tool belt but if you wanted to see me in it, there are easier ways to get that than breaking the hinges on all the doors in the house,” Buck said with that signature snark of his. Normally you would have laughed, instead, you just let out another sobbing breath. Buck rushed over to you and sat down on the bed, rubbing small circles into your back.

“Hey, hey, baby, shhh, just tell me what’s wrong.” He said, soothing you and you turned your head to the side so you could see him.

“Everything! It’s just… everything!” You said, desperately trying to get your mind to form words but you were so upset the rest of your words coming out in a sob. Buck pulled you up into his chest and held you as you cried, stroking your hair and soothing you once more with “shhh”s and “it’s okay baby, just let it out. I got you honey”s. It seemed like hours there in his arms, feeling safe and warm and loved but really it only took you a few minutes to stop crying.

“I’m sorry,” you said, pulling away and seeing how the front of his shirt was wet from your tears. Buck simply took your hands and stroked some hair out of your face, replying “Nothing to be sorry for baby, you had a bad day, not your fault.” 

You laid back on the bed and closed your eyes, ready to just fall asleep for the night.

“Come on baby…” Buck said pouting at you, “gimme one smile or I’m not gonna leave you alone." 

"No, I can’t smile, I’m upset,” you said stubbornly, burying your head in the pillow again. 

"Ok, I guess I will have to sit on you with my enormous ass and tickle you until you smile,” he said moving to make good on his promise. 

As soon as you felt the slightest pressure on your back and his fingers grazing your sides you rolling around, squealing and giggling. 

“There’s my girl and her beautiful smile.” buck said gazing at you lovingly with those big blue eyes as he stroked your cheek. You smiled.

“I’m so tired, baby, will you lie with me, at least until I can fall asleep?” You asked and buck smiled, nuzzling into your favorite cuddle position.

“Baby, if you wanted me too, I’d lie with you all night.” He said, pulling you closer.

“I love you, Buck Compton.” You said.

“I love you more, Mrs. Compton.” He replied, pressing a kiss to the nearest patch of skin he could find. “Now go to sleep and when you wake up I’ll make you whatever you want to eat.”

You felt so safe and warm and happy there, in the arms of the man you loved, you completely forgot about your awful day, all your troubles washing away in the rain of Buck’s love and you fell asleep with a cozy and content smile on your face.


End file.
